


蝴蝶亲吻我的嘴唇

by everygrey



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everygrey/pseuds/everygrey
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	蝴蝶亲吻我的嘴唇

小诺裤子穿得乱七八糟的，正面看起来很帅气，背面看起来很色情，大腿根部裂开一道缝，是设计师的巧妙心思，在我看来是情趣。  
总是和我靠的很近。  
我叫他，李帝努，离我远一点。他摇摇头，蹭了蹭我的肩膀，因为是单人沙发，小诺的两条腿和一半屁股都在我的腿上，头靠着我的肩，像是整个人倚靠着我在玩手机，手机屏幕的微光刺得我眼眶发红，我说小诺，你站起来吧，我腿好酸，你好重喔。  
是在开玩笑，小诺也知道，还是装作很抱歉地站了起来，背对着我，两条腿像生理课上讲解过的一样笔直又修长，肌肉也分布得很好，很有力地占据着小诺身体一部分，但是裸露出来的地方不是，人总是按照自己的看法去评判东西的。  
小诺的大腿那里，应该软的要命。  
“小诺啊，你坐这里。”我向他拍一拍自己的大腿，这里是小诺独有的一个座位。小诺很乖地坐过来，他某些时候表现得像一个长大了的成人，身子抽长，五官也深刻起来，讲话的声音很低沉，叫我渽民的时候像是一个大人，成熟的大人。坐在我身上的时候又不是，我们又都变成十几岁的少年，陌生地躺在一张床上，肩抵着肩并排睡觉。因为太靠近了，小诺像贴在我的身上一样，比刚才还要靠近，完全是整个人压过来了，还是侧对着，小诺不会很直视我，脸部的线条硬挺又流畅，刻意似的，偏偏要露出来给我，所以高领毛衣也被他卷下去，露出白皙的瘦削的下颌，我抬了抬头，嘴唇擦过他的下巴，然后说抱歉。  
小诺很不在意，他总是不在意和我的肢体接触。  
拥抱是我刻意的，亲吻也是，脸颊上的一个触碰像是飞过的蝴蝶，飞到他的脸上停留。  
“小诺，怎么穿成这样子？”我把手插进我们之间的缝隙里去，使劲地揉他裸露出来的那部分肌肤，真的很软，“为什么要露出这里呢？”  
小诺直愣愣地看着我，他当然知道反抗，但是这样的触碰也是有的，在十几岁的时候就存在，我们干过像恋人一样的事，互相帮忙手淫，甚至做爱这种事也是有的，高潮的时候喊对方的名字，泄力之后趴在对方身上，像世界上最后的两个人类，在逼仄的房间里迎着昏暗的灯光做爱。  
小诺总是这样，很无辜又很可爱，因为无辜所以可爱，又因为可爱显得更加无辜。两只眼睛睁得大大的看着我，很惊讶：“渽民呐，要在这里吗？”  
他爬起来跪在我身上，膝盖支在我半勃的阴茎上，乖巧地笑起来，“要吗？”  
我点了点头，他心领神会，又恢复成刚才的姿势，两条腿弯折起来，我的手还在那道缝隙里，往上伸一些是他的屁股，我用力地揉捏了一下，他开始舔我的耳廓，呼吸酥酥麻麻地吹进我的耳朵，我说小诺，小诺，把裤子脱下来吧。  
好乖好乖，因为很瘦，所以很容易地褪到膝盖处，布料叠着硌他的腿，我好心疼，低头亲他的膝弯叼他的软肉，他突然变得很脆弱起来，哼哼唧唧地叫给我听，猫挠人一样地搔我。于是我罚他站起来，笔直笔直地面对我，裤子和内裤一起脱掉，毛衣顺从地垂下来盖他的屁股，前面也被遮住，只有两条细瘦的腿露着，他像一个被罚站的小女孩。  
“小诺，这一次你要自己来。”我牵着他的手，放在他的阴茎上，那里还是疲软的，和他一样顺从着我，“不要很重，轻轻地揉。”  
像教弟弟一样教比我大四个月的小诺，他对外总是强势地，很寡言，承担起一个哥哥的角色，但是因为一起长大，在我面前又格外地脆弱，眼泪会在我面前流下来，委屈的时候，很累的时候，我抱住他轻拍背，小诺像一只很小很可爱的狗，眼睛总是很湿润，好像眨一眨就要掉眼泪，现在也是，因为自己在我面前自慰，很丢脸，所以撇着嘴瞪我。  
“不是这样。”我冲他喊，打掉他的手，“因为错了，所以我来。”  
我把他的衣服掀起来，舌头伸出去舔他的乳头，那里很娇嫩，所以一下子就挺立起来，变成一颗小小的圆珠含在我的嘴里，手指去揉他的后穴，因为是男人，后穴还是干涩的，甬道也没敞开，小小的露出一道缝给我，像他今天的裤子一样，手指进去的很艰难，我边揉边对小诺说话，他的刘海遮住眼睛了，但是鼻音囔囔地和我讲，渽民轻一点，有点痛。  
其实很痛，小诺没怎么讲过，很宽容地对我。  
进去的时候他抖得要命，后穴也夹得很紧，像第一次做爱的人一样害怕又紧张，我很缓慢地抽插，小诺的腿跪在沙发上，脊背弯折成一道好看的线条，我从脖颈亲到尾椎，他挣扎着和我接吻，是这样的，小诺要高潮的时候总是要在接吻中度过，我的手重重地撸动了两下，小诺在我全部插进去的时候射在我的手里。  
“小诺是因为爱我才这样的吗？”我亲他的耳垂，那里红红的，被我叼在嘴里，过一会儿又会肿起来，但是小诺没有回答，我重重地咬了一下，他嘶了一声，连忙抓我的手。  
第一次见面的时候也是小诺先抓我的手，两个人都小小的，手也小小的，十岁出头，个子都长不起来，但是重重地握手，因为握手才熟悉起来的，躺在一张床上也会握手，我有时候挠他的手心，先捣乱的人总是我，他活泼地笑起来，我就知道我和小诺又近一点了。但是做爱的时候是反过来的，主动的人总是，小诺这时候被动，被我哄着做爱，我说朋友之间都会这样的，接吻时小诺问我，朋友会这样吗。  
我等了一下，先亲了他的手心，然后说，做爱时候会这样。  
所以每一次都是要先做爱才会接吻，做爱的当中才会接吻，是我说的，小诺很听话，学得又很快，每一次都是他来亲我，轻轻地靠过来，像一个小孩，这时候我们都不会长大，因为还像小孩一样小心，小心地嘴唇触碰在一起，牙齿磕牙齿，舌头蹭舌头，最后磨蹭到一起，亲得黏黏糊糊。  
小孩子最先学会的，一定是亲吻。  
他抓我的手，亲我的掌心，轻轻地一下，我刚才亲他的那只蝴蝶好像又飞回我的身体里。因为是后入，接吻是件很困难的事，小诺扭着腰，嘴唇碰我的嘴唇，先是牙齿磕碰一下，舌尖点我的舌头，轻巧地勾我的上颚。  
小诺说：“因为爱你才这样。”  
蝴蝶一下子钻进我的心里了。


End file.
